1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow line analysis system and a flow line analysis method that generate a flow line analysis image in which staying information or passing information of a person is superimposed on an image captured by a camera device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2009-134688 is known as a technology in the related art for displaying an activity level of a person for each time interval in an imaging location where a camera device is installed, as a heat map image.
In Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2009-134688, a technology is disclosed, in which an activity level is calculated by analyzing a flow line of a person in an imaging location where a security camera is installed via a network connection, a heat map image in which a detection result of a sensor is superimposed on a floor plan of the imaging location, is generated, and the heat map image is displayed on a screen of a browser corresponding to the security camera. In this way, by viewing the heat map image displayed on the screen of the browser, it is possible to ascertain the activity level of the person in the imaging location.
In addition, other than the floor plan disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2009-134688, a technology for generating and displaying a heat map image in which a flow line density of a person or a detection result of the number of persons is superimposed on the image captured by the camera device is proposed. For example, refer to “An innovative monitor camera MOBOTIX Q24, 360° coverage can be monitored by only one camera never seen before”, [online], OPN Corporation, 2014, [retrieved on 2014 Jun. 16], Retrieved from the Internet.
Here, in a case where the detection result of the sensor is superimposed on the floor plan in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication NO. 2009-134688, it is necessary that the floor plan and the image from the security camera in the imaging location accurately match (coincide). However, in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2009-134688, since the floor plan is not changed, the image and the floor plan match only in a case where there is no change in an arrangement of the imaging location from the time when the floor plan which is a base of the heat map image is created.
Here, a case is considered, in which the camera device captures an image of an imaging area (for example, a predetermined position in a store), and thereafter, a layout relating to an arrangement of a commodity shelf in the store is changed.
When generating the heat map image in which the staying information or the passing information of the person is superimposed on the image captured by the camera device, if the layout in the store is changed, the staying information or the passing information of the person before the change and the image captured by the camera device after the change do not match. Therefore, the heat map image having accurate staying information or passing information cannot be obtained.
Therefore, in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2009-134688, it is necessary to change the layout in the floor plan at each time when the layout in the store is changed, and in NPL 1, since the image which is the base of the heat map image is an image obtained from an image captured by the camera device, the person appears in this image, and thus, a problem occurs that privacy of the person cannot be appropriately protected.